Famous Quotes By Creativians
Lingminging “I use the word "quotation" for lack of a better description.” - Lingminging on The Daily Quote "When fighting an enemy that insists on taking constant bathroom breaks, take advantage of the breaks to catch up on your favorite soap operas." -Lingminging on Josh105 "Keep your friends close, but keep your skittles closer." -Lingminging on Max and skittles "Losing a war is the surest path to defeat in war." -Lingminging on Losing Fruit Bat Man "A witty saying proves nothing, though it can make you really, really famous." -Fruit Bat Man on Statements "I am Fruit Bat Man, The defender of the poor, protector of the week. Beware villains one of your own has turned on you" Fruit Bat Man on stuff "As one great man has said to another, 'Off with his head!'" Fruit Bat Man to The Doctor Karl Craftiegreen "You don't have to have a good theory to be a good scientist. Just one that can't be proven wrong until years after you're dead!" -Craftiegreen on Lingminging's Experio Age Therom "Did the chicken cross the road, or did the road cross to the other side of the chicken?" -Craftiegreen when Ling tuned out "Time will tell. Sooner or later, time will tell." -Craftiegreen on "Who shall lead" "If I could go back in time and meet Sir Isaac Newton, I'd tell him the same thing I told him just last week, when I went back in time to tell him about some stuff." -Craftiegreen Hiniting that his TARDIS worked Daleksec "Now, this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. It is not even the end of the beginning's end. Nor is it the beginning of the end's beginning. Nor the end's beginning of the ending, beginning with what seemed to have been the end of the beginning, when in actual fact it was the beginning of the beginning's end. But, it may be the beginning of what appeared to be the end of the beginning of the end. That, or the middle." -Dalek sec on The Flood's infection of creativia "There are those who would call us weak; those who would question our resolve; those who would place obstacles in our path; those who would steal our bicycles during tea, and never return them; those who would point out our grammatical inconsistencies, just to be annoying; those who would rain cake buns down upon us; those who would blame us for failing to properly train Lingminging's dentist; and those who would give aid and comfort to our Chloro-store employees; and to them all, I say, 'Try our delicious tinned chloro products.'" -Daleksec during a speech at parliment "We shall show a bit of mercy, but only if they ask for it nicely." -Daleksec1000 on War EnderfartO_o Animal Quotes * "Thus logic dictates that squirrels must be cute and fuzzy." * "I never met an animal I didn't like (roasted) Ethics Quotes Life in the true sense is perceiving, thinking, or huffing Chlorophyll." * "Plato thought Philosophers ought to rule the republic from ivory towers, I think we err... they ought to rule from huge bath tubs filled with cats."